The End Of An Era
by Sadistic-vampire-cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward knew each other in 1918 and were engaged to be married, they were separated by the Spanish influenza and meet up in forks years later.
1. Chapter 1

**The end of an era - Chapter one **

**Edited - 31/08/2018**

**Thank you for being so patient with me for this story, I know I'm a let down, but my only excuse is that I was reading constantly.**

**Anyway thank you to Hayleigh aka Don't blame me for helping me with this chapter she is a lifesaver.**

**So enjoy!**

**Yeah I'm also 4 hours late, but I didn't have internet connection at the time, so yeah it wasn't my fault or so I've decided. **

I never thought my life would turn out this way, have you ever dreamed the impossible but it turned out that it was not a dream and that it was reality?

Well I have for over ninety years id found myself living a nightmare knowing I would never see his face again, or to never feel his lips upon mine.

It turns out fate happens in the most mysterious and challenging ways, so what I have to say to you is wish for something hard enough and you just might get it.

My name is Isabella Swan and I'm here to tell you my story.

We will start of with the basics I was born in the windy city of Chicago on September 13th 1901 my middle name is Marie and my favourite colour is blue, My life started out fairly normal my father named Charles Swan is a highly respected lawyer and specialises in criminal cases, he is one of the most feared lawyers with a success rating over 93%, but I could not have asked for a better father, he is kind and warm-hearted and says I'm the

apple of his eye.

My mothers name is Renee Swan and is a stay at home wife, who mission in life is to find me the perfect suitor and marry me into a well respected family before my 18th birthday.

Renee has brought home many different suitors, but with none I have a connection to, im a firm believer of love at first sight, I want it all. The energy when you look it to that persons eyes, the way my skins sets alight whenever I touch him, all of the things you read about in fairytales, but alas that has not happened to me, the gentlemen my mother

brought around were nice enough but none of which I could see a future with.

There are eleven months until my 18th birthday so my mother has been on a warpath inviting at least three candidates to our home each week, today we are dining with Mr Edward and Mrs Elizabeth Masen and there son Edward Masen junior.

Mother says she has known Elizabeth since childhood and only just got reunited with again since they ran into each other at the fishmongers.

I stopped my train of thought when I head my mother shouting up the stairs "Bella, BELLA come down here the Masens will be here soon" I took the stairs straight into the piano room, now piano and reading are my favourite things to do, with piano I find it amazing how you can create different moods with the music, I've composed quite a few songs my self based on what the day id had was like, with reading I would have to say that just picking up a book calms me reading some of the great authors of our time is to me one of the most rewarding things a person to do, to just give acknowledgement to those writers is something only the author can imagine.

I was lost in my thoughts when the doorbell rang. I walked over to open it, as I did I saw the most beautiful boy I have ever see he had copper coloured hair and bright green eyes that could enchant any person that looked into them, the man in front of me was the true meaning of the word perfection.

I struggled to catch my breath and turn away from the man in front of me" Hello" I spoke with kindness in my voice not wanting to sound rude.

Elizabeth spoke first with a level of kindness that matched mine "Hello dear, oh you are even more beautiful than your mother described" without willing it my eyes turned to the bronze haired angel. At his smile realisation hit me that I was searching for his response to the lady's comment and the blush crept up my cheeks.

I spoke quietly willing my nerves not to show through "Thank you" I murmured looking away " Come in. May I take your coats?" I questioned.

"Oh, thank you dear" she chimed and stepped into the reception room. Handing me her coat she walked into the drawing room dragging the older gentleman with her.

Well they seem nice enough! Putting the jackets in the coat room my mother's distinct squawk beckoning me to her cut through the silence and reminded me of the quiet attractive suitor still standing behind me.

After a moment in awkward silence I spoke up "We should go see what they want" I whispered to Edward as if he was a conspirator of mine and we where close to capture, but that could have been because I couldn't think straight around him.

We walked to where they were sitting "Yes mother?" I asked as I rounded the corner into her view.

My mother smiles a big toothy grin at me "Bella why don't you go and show Edward around" mother said, with an inconspicuous wink, I groaned internally, could she be anymore embarrassing?

"Oh yeah sure" throw me to the wolves why don't you? I led beautiful erm.. I mean Edward into my piano room. "So what would you like to talk about " I asked, wondering what was so wrong with him that he would still be unmarried.

Edwards eyes got wide as he took in one of my most prized possessions "You play" The shock evident on his magnificent face. His voice was like velvet I could fall asleep to, every word lulling me into him with the magnitude of nothing I have never felt before, I stood there drinking in his face and committing to memory every inch of his face until his voice caught my attention yet again "Bella, Bells, Bella are you okay you spaced for a minute there?" he actually looked worried there for a moment.

Queue the blush "Erm yeah erm su... Sure. I'm sorry, I was just lost in my thoughts for a moment there. So do you play too?" I questions trying to divert the attention from my stuttering failure,

"Sure I do, its one of my favourite hobby's" Edward answered back in an awestruck voice all I could think was 'Wow this man is something else.

Edward and I were in our own little world which I would have been content to stay in forever had my father not interrupted "Bella, Edward your dinner is served, It's going cold" Charlie shouted in a loud voice that I could have sworn shook the walls.

When did Charlie get home? I didn't here him come in? I questioned to myself in my head feeling rather confused.

Dinner passed and all through it I had to fight the urge to touch Edward or stroke his jaw line. It is just so defined! I think Renee knew I was preoccupied because she smiled a wide smile and winked for the second time tonight.

I just blushed and looked away trying to pretend I'm not infatuated with the man beside me.

Much too soon it was time for the Masens had to leave.

Don't you hate it when time goes to slow when you want it to speed up, or that it goes to fast when you want it to slow down, well that's what I felt like at that moment.

I retired to my bedroom after Edward and his parents left, wanting to fall asleep so I could dream all about him.

I'm only going to say this once in my life but I'm thankful for my mother giving me the chance to meet Edward.

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen - Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End Of An Era**

**First Date Part 1**

**changed**

Edward and I have known each other a little over two months now and we have hung out and conversed with each other but today is the day we are actually going to go on a at date, we are going to see a play and to go and get some dinner.

Which I am looking forward to greatly

**FLASHBACK**

We were sitting in the piano room, when Edward got all nervous it was quite precious.

"erm bells (my new nickname) do you want to maybe go on a date with me?"

I mean he was stuttering and I swear I could see a blush creeping up his neck.

He looked so cute that moment in time, I just wanted to pinch his cheeks, although I didn't Ive had people do it to me and I find it dreadfully annoying, it took me a moment to realize I hadn't answered the question.

"what I didn't hear you?"

call me mean or what ever you want I just wanted to hear him say it again plus the blush made him look quite sexy.

"I said do you maybe want to go on a date with me?"

awe there he goes the stuttering again I swear if I could hear that everyday.

If I could id sell his voice.

"yeah of course I will"

"oh phew I thought you were going to say no"

What did I just hear that right I mean he thought I was going to turn him down you would have to be crazy to do that.

**END FLASHBACK**

I have all of one hour to get ready and my mother is acting like its the end of the world, which by the way its not, mean its only one date I'm sure ill have more in the future but this is apparently special and becoming Bella Masen would be an honor, mean, I like Edward a lot but she is trying to push me into marriage with him already (crazy lady)

yeah it probably would be but I'm not going to tell her that she is acting smug already. But it would be near impossible if it was Charlie but he is still upset over the fact he just found out his little girl isn't a little girl anymore honestly I think he is scared I wont need him anymore.

The last time I spoke to him, he begged me not to go, apparently there was enough time to date after I had turned thirty. (funny old man).

**SKIP AHEAD TO DATE**

So here we are at the Chicago theater watching Macbeth have I mentioned recently Shakespeare is one of my favorite play writers? anyway Edward is being all cute and nervous since he took my hand in his own, I think hes afraid of me pulling away which is not going to happen in a million years to have his hand in my own is like heaven.

I keep getting an electrical current running though so that basically means all through the play I couldn't concentrate on any thing but the fact I'm touching him I mean here I am plain Jane brown eyes brown hair slim figure nothing special really on a date with a gorgeous bronze haired green eyes Adonis Greek god I mean you would believe it either would you ?.

_**So thats it for tonight or this morning whichever way you want to look at it i know its short but I'm tired so ill update again tonight **_

_**for now though tata have a nice day :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The End Of An Era **

**First Date Part 2**

-------------------------------------------------

The play was one of the most spectacular things I have seen in my years, Edward being there was an even better plus, every time a part he would take particular interest in a part his eyes would light up, and make his face even more handsome.

After the show had ended, Edward escorted me to dinner at a little place called 'brillante scintille', it was this cute little italian place with just a hint of romance, Edward and me talked while waiting for our orders to be collected he asked about everything in my life, while I also learned about him, while he learned my favourite coulor is green I found out his was brown, my favourite authors were bronte and austen his were shakespear, and so it went like that until the waitress came and asked for our order I got lasagne alla siciliana and Edward got osso bucu alla milanese, we waited about twenty minutes for our food to arrive, and I was glad we did it was georgeous, we left the resurant soon after that onto the last part of our date

Me being inpatient kept asking Edward where we was going, him being stubborn refused to give me an answer, so we just walked through the streets with the moonlight lighting everything up it was a beatiful sight and would be forever etched into my memory, I was quite surprised when we ended up at the beach, not that I dont like the beach on the contary I think its quite plesant, id just like toknow what we are doing here, as I asked Edward this question he replied with,

"Bella its romantic at night and I want to make this night memorable for you"

Well that wasnt what I was expecting this night was already memorable, while walking down the shoreline I studied Edwards profile, green eyes that sparkle so intently it feels as if hes looking into my soul, bronze shaded hair thats extremley tousled, I just want to run my fingers throught it, his built was skinny but not to skinny you could see his muscles through his shirt, his nose was angular with a slight crook at the edge between his eyes, his lips 'oh god his lips' pouty and full red I wounder what they would feel like on my 'stop it bella' I chided myself.

While walking we came across a tide pool that had a few kelps and starfish in there, Edward trying to be the jokester threatened to pick one up and throw it at me with resulted in me running half way down the beach, well stumbling but you get the picture.

We ended up lying on our backs staring at the stars, quoting lines from shakespear, I finished quoting.

'O spirit of love, how quick and fresh art thou, that, notwithstanding thy capacity, recieveth as the sea, nought enters there, of what validity and pitch soever, but falls into abatement and low price, even in a minute! so full of shapes is fancy, that it alone is high-fantastical.

when I had done I felt Edwards warm breath on my face I turned my head ever so slightly and saw him staring at me intently, his eyes kept darting between my eyes and my lips, I was to busy lost in his beauty, that I was caught of guard by the slight pressure on my lips, but as quick as it was there it was gone again, I looked at Edward through my hooded lids and he seemed to be gourging my reaction 'well' I thought 'hes not getting away that fast' so I bent down and brushed my lips across his I could feel him smile in responce beneath me, we didnt get heated up, or did he deepen the kiss it was perfect though, a perfect kiss for a perfect evening.

After that we lay in each others arms taking and giving chaste kisses before we knew it, it was approaching midnight, so unfortunatly we had to head back Edward walked me to my door gave me a kiss and said goodnight but not before telling me he would pick me up tomorrow at one oclock 'sigh'.

I went straight to bed when I got in anticipating what was to come tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------

**Well thats that then, listen I know its not long and all but half of it was already up**

**so aniwaiis thats about it oooo I like cookies**

**over and out**

***sadistic-vampire-cullen* AKA Chloe**

,


	4. Chapter 4

**The End Of An Era **

**Chapter 3**

**The Gift Of Love**

________________________________________________________________________

Edward and me have now been dating for 5 weeks, we started officially after our third date.

Today Edward said he had a surprise for me, him being him of course im not allowed to know about it, but I guess that's all right to tell you the truth I kind of like it when Edward surprises me, they are always sweet and romantic and make my feet curl slightly which goes along with the tingling sensation I get in my stomach.

Yes MY Edward is a God.

Its eleven oclock in the morning at the moment, I guess I slept in which means I have about thirty minutes to get ready, so I frantically rushed to have a wash, brush my teeth and get dressed all in twenty four minutes, that's good for me I had six minutes left aswell.

I went downstairs to wait in the lounge, at eleven twenty nine the knocking began I scrambled over to answer it, after I retched it open I found Edward there with a big grin on his face that I honestly say matched mine.

The reason for that grin was behind him which was a carrage and horse, Edward took one look at my awestruck expression and burst into hysterics, I simply glared at him till he finally cut it down to snickers.

Edward took my hand and led me to the carrage, he then proceeded by lifting me up and placing me in the seat, which he followed shortly after, he them gave the man a piece of paper of what I assumed were directions, then we were off on our way.

After about twenty five minutes we pulled onto a dirt path which led to a clearing.

After the man left Edward led me to sit down which is where he went on to his confession.

"Bella the reason you are here today is because I have something important I want to say to you now please don't interrupt me until I finish okay" I nodded my head furiously

Edward picked up a strand of my hair and starting playing with it he the went on to say

"Bella no matter what happens today my feeling will always stay the same okay so im going to start my saying what I like about you first your hair, its silky and smooth and feel like silk in my fingers, next is you eyes the brown Is the most gorgeous colour I've seen when you look at me with them it feels like you are looking into my soul, an they make you look so innocent, then your nose its like a button, perfect shape with a small indentation in it it makes you even more perfect, then on to the lips they are perfectly plump the top lip is slightly smaller that the bottom one also they look like rose petals and well we have kissed" he smirked playfully

I just sat back stunned by his confession, I always thought I was plain and boring, I mean I know I'm not ugly but I'm not the best looking girl either.

"bells the truth is I'm kind of in love with you, okay a lot in love with you and it doesn't matter if you don't love me yet ill wait I just wanted you to know before it eats me up"

"……………..um…..ah ……..luau……………..ah"

I was shocked that was suffice to say, silence came over us while Edward watched my reaction he had hope in his eyes but rejection was starting to sink in as well before he could get carried away my his emotions I cut in

"I love you to Edward so much" I was surprised by the confidence in my voice, Edward needless to say sat there his mouth wide open with snapped shut then turned into a cheesy smile.

"really you love me" he said with as much shock as his voice could compuster

"I really really do" I said my confidence growing again

"I love you bells so so much" and I could believe him the look in his eyes said it all

"me too Edward me too forever" I said more like questioned

"forever" he repeated my words "I will love you forever no matter what".

________________________________________________________________________

**There it is, erm yeah that's all I can say**

**Anyways hola people hows you today**

**Anyways im leaving now, of to face my doom of sleep as its 3 oclock in the morning but ahwell im reading Mansfield park first**

**Fairwell to thee**

***Sadistic-Vampire-Cullen***


	5. Chapter 5

**The End Of An Era**

**Engagement **

_So I thought that I should really start updating my other stories but I'm kind of enthralled in this one at the moment, ive written chapters for them but I need to type them up so I'm sorry people._

_J_

_thank you for reading this whom ever has, I really appreciate it, you've made my day :P _

_Belongs to Stephanie Meyer and spill canvas I just tamper with the characters and songs from time to time._

________________________________________________________________________

"_It's the way that you blush when you're nervousIt's your ability to make me earn this.I know that you're tired,Just let me sing you to sleep. _

_It's about how you laugh out of pity'Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funnyI know that you're shy,Just let me sing you to sleep. _

_If you need anything,Just say the word, I mean assured, if you start to dozeThen I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklace is closed. _

_It's those pills that you don't need to take,Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake.I know that you're spent,Just let me sing you to sleep. _

_It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around itIt's your grace, and how it keeps me groundedI know that you're weak,Just let me sing you to sleep. _

_If you need anything,Just say the word, I mean assured, if you start to dozeThen I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklace is closed. _

_While you were sleeping,I figured out everything:I was constructed for you,And you were moulded for me. _

_Now I feel your ' through my shine so bright, it's put the sun to shame. _

_If you need anything,Just say the word, I mean anything. (I really do)Rest assured, if you start to dozeThen I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklace is closed. _

_If you need anything,Just say the word, I mean assured, if you start to dozeThen I'll tuck you in,Plant my lips where your necklace is closed."_

_______________________________________________________________________

I've learned many things since Bella and one of the most important is "When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out.

"

which is exactly what happens to me today.

"Edward, you seem a little tense, are you alright?" Bella asked me worriedly, she looked so cute and caring I couldn't stop myself getting lost in her eyes.

I broke out of my daze and smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "No my love I'm perfectly fine, I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much rest last night" I was up all night with the last minute details of my proposal plan. I think I fell asleep somewhere around two but woke up at five panicking to see if everything was arranged properly But I didn't care, this was going to be worth it. I needed this to be the most perfect and memorable day of our lives.

Today was Chicago's annual firework display which I'm going to be attending with Bella and our parents, Renee, Charlie and my mother and father all know what I have planned and couldn't be any more exited.

We approached the ticket stand, and waited in line, which was only about five minutes, when we reached the front I got the money to pay and handed it to the man before Bella could protest, I knew she always hated it when people spent money on her, but there was no way I was going to let her pay to see her own proposal how un gentlemanly of me that would be.

As the display didn't start for another half hour we decided to walk around while the adults had gone to talk quietly amongst them selves

Bella and me decided we were going to ride the wheel, what I didn't know was that bells was afraid of heights when we got of the ride I asked her why she came on it with me and she said "id do anything for you".

It was time I was nervous I was shaking, I couldn't stand still this would change my life, I love her so much what if she doesn't accept, what if she thinks its to soon, what if she doesn't love me enough, okay now im just freaking out calm down Edward I told myself.

But then it happened!

BOOM!! And then Bella's name was in the night sky. I heard her gasp next to me. Another blast and the sky lit up with 'Will you marry me?' I heard her silently sobbing but I couldn't ruin this now I had to do the rest so I did it.

"Bella Marie swan I love you with all my heart I want to be with you for the rest of my life, to love and hold you, you are the best thing that has happened in my life, which would not be complete without you so I'm asking you now will you do the honour of giving me you hand in marriage?, I love you Bella those three words have my life in them

"

I waited and waited, praying my eyes tightly shut I feared rejection, before it could sink in fully I heard a squeal.

"yes yes yes oh my god I love you so much Edward of course ill marry you" she breathed out with tears trickling down her cheeks.

My angel said yes and that's all I will ever need in life.

"Other men said they have seen angels, But I have seen thee And thou art enough" I whispered quietly in her ear.

She look up at me with a watery smile and said "you're the missing piece of me and now I've completed the puzzle"

______________________________________________________________________

_So then that's it then its onto the drama, which starts in the next chapter._

_Song is by spill canvas and is called lullaby, its such a sweet song listen to it people._

_*Sadistic-Vampire-Cullen*_

J


	6. Chapter 6

**The End Of An Era**

**Spanish Influenza**

**By *Sadistic-vampire-Cullen**

**Thank you to all that have read this i appreciate it. Rest assured the drama starts from here, about 4 chapters, of 1918 left then of to the future woohoo**

2 months later

Sweat drips down my hot and pasty face, I try to wipe it off, but my hands are shaking so much.

A cold hand touches my face, I try to open my eyes, when they finally open and adjust to the world around me, I recognize Bella, my sweet Bella.

There is something different about her though she looks worried, the frown on my angels face wont seem to disappear

.

"Bella angel whats wrong you look so sad" I question her pain is my pain.

"Oh Edward your so warm, your sick, Edward your too hot" Her soft yet smooth voice answers, so this is why the love of my life is upset because of me?.

"Oh love ill be fine it will probably go in a few days" I say trying to get my voice to stop cracking.

I know I'm lying, she knows I'm lying but I cant bring myself to tell her, as it is I'm all she has left, in the last two months both sets of our parents have been killed by the Spanish influenza, and I just don't want to leave Bella on her own.

"Edward it wont go away, you and I both know what it is and and I'm going to lose you, but but I cant Edward, I just cant, were meant to stay together forever" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Bella" I whispered my voice hoarse "please don't cry I'm not going anywhere I'm going to stay here with you forever, you know I wouldn't leave you if I had a choice, now dry those eyes beautiful, we have the rest of our life for tears, but only from happy memories shall we cry" By the time I finished I was wheezing, and coughing uncontrollably.

"Edward Edward Are you okay, do you need any thing?"a faint voice shouted.

"I'm fine my beautiful Bella, I'm just going to rest, I love you so much angel Isabella" that was the last thing I heard before my world turned black.

When I woke back up, I didn't recognize where I was, I smelt sterile, and heard shuffling before I realized I was in the hospital, Oh Sugar what was I doing here.

"Edward Edward are you awake, please stay with me" the angelic voice of Bella spoke to me.

I opened my eyes and came face to face with my life, the point of my being.

"Shh love, I promised didn't I, I promised I wouldn't leave you, if I could help it" I said with as much conviction I could force myself to say.

Bells started crying again, then flung herself at me, clutches herself and burying her face in the crook of my neck, I couldn't help myself from squeezing her back just as tightly.

Our moment was interrupted by what I'm assumed was the doctor, he was honey blond, topaz eyes, I guess women would find him attractive, but for some reason his looks were odd, he looked dead.

"Hello Edward Mason, Isabella Swan, I'm here to introduce myself, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen".........................................

**OOH Carlisle has been introduced now, whats next?**

**Anyone want it from Bella's POV, more Carlisle in that one, she met him while Edward was asleep.**

**anyhow thanks for reading people**

**love yas**


	7. Chapter 7

**The End Of An Era**

**Spanish Influenza B.P.O.V**

**By *Sadistic-vampire-Cullen**

**Thank you to all that have read this i appreciate it. Rest assured the drama starts from here, about 4 chapters, of 1918 left then of to the future woohoo**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

2 months later

B.P.O.V

I look at Edward laying there sweating and shaking uncontrollably, I wish I could help him but the sad truth is that I cant, I feel worthless, and useless I just want my purpose back.

Edward starts to murmur my name, so I know hes waking up, I lift my hand to rest on his face, trying to sooth the god in front of me, his skin is hot, to hot, it burns to touch at it.

Edwards eyes open, the sparkling green is still there, but in his eyes there is so much pain and anguish, it hurts to look, but the look of love shining so brightly keeps me from reverting my eyes, so I stay connected.

.

"Bella angel whats wrong you look so sad" I don't know how he can call me an angel, whilst I'm sitting here not doing anything to help him get better, I wish I could read his mind so I can see what he thinks of me.

I'm only sad for you I say in my mind.

"Oh Edward your so warm, your sick, Edward your too hot" I say pointlessly while my voice is shaking, from unshed tears, which I wont let fall in front of him because I know my pain makes him feel pain, and Edward has enough of that,

"Oh love ill be fine it will probably go in a few days" I know he doesn't believe that, hes just trying to put my mind at ease, oh why does he have to be so selfless, I want the screaming and tears because I'm too weak to help him, but he loves me too much for that.

"Edward it wont go away, you and I both know what it is and and I'm going to lose you, but but I cant Edward, I just cant, were meant to stay together forever" The tears I was trying to keep at bay, fell helplessly, I tried to stop them, but my eyes kept stinging, every time I held them back, I didn't want Edward to see me like this, I wanted his last moment to be happy and full of love.

"Bella" he whispered his voice thick and hoarse"please don't cry I'm not going anywhere I'm going to stay here with you forever, you know I wouldn't leave you if I had a choice, now dry those eyes beautiful, we have the rest of our life for tears, but only from happy memories shall we cry" I could decipher the message in that, he knew that he wouldn't live, but kept holding on even if it meant more angst for himself,

"Edward Edward Are you okay, do you need any thing?"I shouted, fear coursing through my veins as I spoke.

"I'm fine my beautiful Bella, I'm just going to rest, I love you so much angel Isabella" Edward murmured before letting his eyes fall in to a peaceful slumber.

It was about two hours before Edward awakened, he looked around looking very confused, then I realized he must have noticed he had been moved to the hospital, we have yet to be introduced to the doctor, but a young nurse said he should be with us shortly.

"Edward Edward are you awake, please stay with me" I spoke in a soft and coolly voice, the best I could manage,

"Shh love, I promised didn't I, I promised I wouldn't leave you, if I could help it" Edward spoke with courage and security, remaining ever faithful.

But I couldn't help but be negative, so I launched myself in his chest, and started bawling against his chest, whilst his arms slowing came to wrap around me, Edward buried his face into my hair, I felt his warm salting tears stain my face and mix with my own moisture, his whimpering and my wailing creating a sound like ravaged dogs.

our mournful sobbing was interrupted by the doctor, his honey blond hair, almost while, went with his topaz colored eyes, he was a beautiful male, but still couldn't compare to my Edward, weird as it may seen this doctor didn't make me feel all that safe, with his structure and looks, hiding in his eyes was something I couldn't decipher, which made me afraid.

"Hello Edward Mason, Isabella Swan, I'm here to introduce myself, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen" he spoke in a warm voice.

"Can you just call me Bella Doctor Cullen" I spoke with a much politeness I could muster, whilst sitting at the deathbed of my fiancée.

"Only if you call me Carlisle"he responded with a calm voice.

I hadn't noticed that Edward had fallen back into a slumber again, I looked over at him to see a smile shadowing across his face, even sick and sleeping my ed ward is the most gorgeous man alive.

"He will be doing that for a while Bella, recuperating, trying to heal himself"A voice interrupted, with a soft melody.

"Carlisle can you save him?"I asked desperately, emotion coating my voice to make it almost unrecognizable.

"All we can do is wait miss swan, but I don't want to sugar-coat things, its not looking good"he said with compassion, I knew he could though I had a feeling.

I would not give up, Edward is going to make it out of here if its the last thing I do.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**HMM, so Bella's p.o.v is finished, I may start doing one of each Bella's and Edwards p.o.v for all chapters, so give me a shout if you want to see it**

**one again thanks for reading people love yas**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special thanks to these people.**

**Reviewers are -**

**Twird96, thank you, Ive read yours called U R SOOOOOO DEAD, Its Good Keep It going**

**Alex Ride – Jacob will make an appearance he wont be a threat but will play a sort of major part, I'm guessing your team Jacob btw.**

**grseful-for-a-vampire, thanks for the review and done**

**Team EdwardLauntner, thanks for updating loads, also your story's are good also**

**Emmett's Babe, thanks doll**

**Lily, thankies hon, done also, h mm cherries**

**-Hale-Cullen, I agree with you completely, theres quotes like "An **_**apple a day keeps the doctor away**_**. But if the **_**doctor's**_** cute screw the fruit", also "An **_**apple a day**_**, **_**keeps the doctor away**_**... But if the **_**doctor**_** is Carlisle, I don't mind getting sick once in a while!", and thankies for the review your awesome**

**time3, done random person**

**twilighter2967, tbh I don't like sad stuff but you gotta do what you gotta do, thankies hon.**

**Dontblameme, Hayleigh where is this flame I'm hearing about, runnnnnnn away, dude did you know they don't have your name in the spell check thing, disgraceful i tell you now.**

**Venessa Cullen17, done also thankies for giving me my first review.**

_So I just wanted to do a thanks note really, to put my appreciation, and to say thank you to those who have read my story, which is pushing me to do more, so thats about it._

_I'm also going to do one of these every few chapters, it makes me feel better so they know I'm not ignoring what you say._

_*Sadistic-vampire-cullen_


	9. Chapter 9

**The End Of An Era**

**Welcome To Heartbreak Hotel**

***Sadistic-vampire-Cullen**

**Ive decided to Carlisle point of view, so you'll get 3 POV for this chapter.**

**See I haven't read that many fanfics with Carlisle and esmes pov in so I'm going to try it out and see how it works .**

**Song is – Nine Inch Nails – Everyday Is Exactly The Same.**

**I think it Fits I just don't have a reason why.**

_I believe I can see the future  
'Cause I repeat the same routine  
I think I used to have a purpose  
Then again  
That might have been a dream_

I think I used to have a voice  
Now I never make a sound  
I just do what I've been told  
I really don't want  
Them to come around, oh no

Every day is exactly the same  
Every day is exactly the same  
There is no love here  
And there is no pain  
Every day is exactly the same

I can feel their eyes are watching  
In case I lose myself again  
Sometimes I think I'm happy here  
(Sometimes) Sometimes  
Yeah I still pretend

I can't remember how this got started, oh  
But I can tell you  
Exactly how it will end

Every day is exactly the same  
Every day is exactly the same  
There is no love here  
And there is no pain  
Every day is exactly the same

I'm writing on a little piece of paper  
I'm hoping some day you might find  
Well I'll hide it behind something  
They won't look behind

I am still inside her  
A little bit comes bleeding through  
I wish this could have been any other way  
But I just don't know  
I don't know  
What else I can do

Every day is exactly the same  
Every day is exactly the same  
There is no love here  
And there is no pain  
(Every day) Every day is exactly the same  
(Exactly the same) Every day  
Every day (Every day) is exactly the same  
(Every day) Every day is exactly the same  
There is no love here  
And there is no pain.  
(Every day) Every day is exactly the same

**C.P.O.V**

I walked quickly through the hospital doors, in a rush to tend to the sick, I nodded to a few nurses on the way past out of politeness, before grabbing my mask and stethoscope, I didn't need either, as I could here the heartbeat without one, and couldn't get sick, but I had to keep up appearances.

Two hours passed since i had arrived, which for me meant, two hours of watching my patients pass away, or of trying to reassure the family members of said patients that they were going to be okay, when I knew I was lying many of these people would not be able to go home again.

If these people only knew the truth, that I could improve there health, that they could live, not that I would bestow this life on anyone, Ive seen what it can do to people how out of control they can get, that is why I remain a secret.

Walking through the corridor, a stretcher is pushed passed me, I get a good look at the man, his skin tinged blue, his heartbeat very faint, he has a few hours at the most to live.

Walking into room 67, to patient Edward Masen, he looks up when i walk into the room, eyes pleading for any news, that could save his life, I give a quick shake to indicate there is nothing we can do, while despair flickers across his eyes.

His fiancée Isabella Swan is sitting at his bedside, just watching him with a loving smile on her face, paying no concern to our silent conversation.

"Good evening" I murmur

"Hello" wheezes Edward "How are you" He adds Politely at the end.

"I'm fine Edward, how are you Isabella" I say with comfort etched into my skin

"Ill be better when we get him out of here Carlisle" she says with a nervous laugh as tears fill her eyes, I laugh a laugh that matches hers because I know thats not going to happen.

I spent a half hour with Edward and Isabella, watching and studying there relationship, which etches my concern, of how Isabella is going to cope, without Edward, I still feel like nothing when I think of my son Jasper, how I loved that boy, now I'm alone.

On the way out of Edwards room and onto the hallway, Isabella comes behind me taps on my shoulder and whispers in a deadly voice

"I know you can save him, other people may be blind by the your techniques of medicine but I'm not one of them, Help him Carlisle" she says the last part in a pleading voice.

She walks away while I stand shocked at her remarks, one things for certain There is something different about Isabella Swan.

**Yes I know its short and I apologize, but hey looky here facts**

**jasper is Carlises son who would of guesses?**

**lol**

**thank you for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**The End Of An Era**

***Sadistic Vampire Cullen**

**Heydiho another one from Carlisle POV.**

_Song is your guardian angel by the red jumpsuit apparatus_

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

C.P.O.V

Edward Masen has a little over twenty four hours before his death I'm predicting, while I'm struggling with whether to make the change, I want to honor Isabella Swans request, but would I want to lead a man to live a life like me, a monster?.

The up point would be I wouldn't be alone, I could have a son, but the down point is would he leave?, would he resent me for compelling him to spend an eternity walking this world as the living dead, other points is that could I do it, sure Ive never killed or drank human blood but would it be the same when the blood is in my mouth?.

I took the chance to take a look at Edward with Isabella sitting in the iron cast uncomfortable chair beside him, she looked heartbroken the sadness in her eyes was nearly enough for me to make my choice, I knew Isabella would not be able to see him again, I would split her from her soul mate which is what hurt the most.

I had made my choice.

22 HOURS LATER

"Isabella you have to let him go, don't make this any harder on yourself, he only has a few minutes left" with them words I went outside to give them privacy.

with my vampire hearing I could hear the painful goodbye.

"Edward my love, I'm sorry for not saving you, I love you so much, but maybe we will meet again, I wont give up, you and I belong together, please don be mad at me for going but I swear to you my heart will always be yours" her speech was said in a whisper.

"Bella" Edwards voice whispered

"oh god your awake yes what is it" she replied.

"ii'l-l-l alwayss... l-o-veee you.........." Edward spoke, his final words of his human life.

before his eyes slipped closed.

I entered the room to see Isabella hunched over Edwards lifeless form, she though he was dead, but his heart was still beating but not for long.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but your going to have to leave now" I said to her, even though the words didn't want to come out.

"Okay y doctor Cu-l-len"she looked up at me with teary eyes rimmed red"p-l-leas-e ta...ke care of my L-ll.."then she broke down and fled the room.

I walked up to Edward picked him up in my arms then flew out the window, it took a matter of minutes to get to my house in the woods, I stepped inside and lay Edward down on the carpeted floor,

I hunched over him.

"Please please forgive me"

Then with my venom covered teeth I bit down into his wrists, ankles and neck.

Seconds later the screaming began.

**Hmm so there we go, so I'm gonna go to forks i think next, Bella's transformation will be in it but it will be flashbacks**

**So thankyou for reading i loves yas all**

**xx**

***Sadistic-vampire-cullen **


	11. Chapter 11

**The End Of An Era**

***Sadistic-vampire-cullen**

**hmm so here it is the transformation and a bit of after as well, ENJOY**

I screamed as pain exploded inside of me, it seemed to last forever, like fire casting over my body, I begged for it to stop, for someone to put it out, I struggled but nothing helped, is this what dying felt like?.

The pain lasted for what seemed like forever, I tried to focus on thoughts of my Bella, but nothing helped, I recalled all the memories, my proposal, the look on her face when she realized what I was doing, the elation that spread through me when she said yes, but I could still feel the burning, coursing through my veins, I wondered what was happening, death shouldn't be this long, I always thought that when you died it was peaceful, I wanted to see my Bella again, I wanted to see her eyes looking into the depth of my soul, the smile on her face and the way her nose twitched when she did it, I just wanted Isabella back.

The pain started to turn bearable, the fire was fading, my heart started to beat at an inhumanly pace, my fingers were free of the burning, it carried on, slowly it was dulling into tingles, but then the pain in my heart became worse, I screamed and yelled I couldn't concentrate on anything, why was this happening to me?

The pain in my heart was awful. It was unbelievable. nothing could compare with it, I never knew such pain existed.

Then, before I knew it, the pain stopped, everything stopped, my heart wasn't beating anymore, even though I could feel my body, this was impossible, a hoax, what had happened to me?

And then slowly I opened my eyes.

I sat up slowly, observing my surroundings, everything was so clear, I could see the dust bites in the air, everything I shouldn't be seeing, I was.

"Edward?" A familiar voice rang out in the air, I spun around hissing, to whomever the intruder was, I pinned the man to the wall, I took in his features, then backed away in shock the man in front of me was the doctor at the hospital Carlisle.

'He needs to take a breath, and to stop freaking out, I need to tell him'

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused. Who was Dr. Cullen talking to?

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did I heard you, saying about me freaking out" I replied

Oh my. I was thinking that… I wonder

"Whats happening" I spoke suddenly frantic

"well Edward do not interrupt and ill explain, you were sick in hospital with the influenza, on the brink of death, now I do not know how much you remember, but a girl Isabella who was your fiancée asked me to do whatever it is I could do to help you, that is why you are like you are, Edward you are a vampire, now you will have blood lust for quite a while, the burning in the back of your throat, will soothe but never completely go away, I am a vegetarian vampire I only feed of animals, you are free to go your own way after a year, but until you must stay with me" well that was straight to thee point I guess.

"you mean to tell me that I'm a monster, a soul sucking leach, and you expect me to be okay with that" responded harshly.

"think what you please Edward but this is what we are" he said coolly.

**So I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any ideas or questions just ask ill answer every one well this is where I say fairwell to thee**

***sadistic-vampire-cullen AKA Chloe**


	12. Chapter 12

**The End Of An Era**

***Sadistic-vampire-cullen**

**any thing you want to ask me do just that, ill reply to all questions.**

**Hmm well I guess enjoy this chapter. **

**B.P.O.V**

Its been 98 years since my beloved left me, that fateful day in 1918, it is now 2006, you may be asking all these questions and thinking its impossible, but let me tell you I am proof of the impossible.

Three months after my Edward left me, I was heartbroken, out for a walk to clear my head, I took a trail into the forest, I know it was dangerous, but that is how I was, not a care in the world anymore, when I heard a noise behind me, it was rustling, I assumed it was a small animal, so I kept walking, I had gotten maybe ten paces when I was suddenly airborne, I flipped in mid air hid the trunk of a tree, and fell to the cold and wet ground, the last thing I remembered was growling, thats when it all turned black.

Now what happened when I woke up is for another time, but I'm telling you now I'm a vampire, a monster also in other words a desendent of evil, I hate what I am, i would rather be dead, but unfortunately the volturi think I'm too great to just be killed, they think I would be asset to their guard.

I of course refused point blank, but aro was not pleased with that, so for all most sixty years I have been running from them, hiding from them, who ever said they were vampires of piece were wrong, they are soul sucking monsters.

this is how I am where I am now, forks, Washington, the cloudiest continent in the us, I'm trying to escape.

I pulled up to my house in my blue Audi R8 (**its a damn fine car if you ask me, and I figured it suited Bella**) it was a quaint 6 bedroom, 4 bath 3 story, it also had a Victorian edge to it, and I was completely in love with it, I got out of my car, and took a walk up the path, breathing in the air, the house was surrounded my wildlife and forests because I like my privacy, I walked through the front door, and took everything in, the walls were a contrast between cream and muddy brown, the floors were mahogany hardwood, all the furniture matched nicely, and seemed to scream my name.

I walked into the kitchen which was a rich gold color, with stainless steel worktops, not that I would be using the kitchen much but its nice to feel normal, the floor was covered in boxes from when the movers were here earlier, I set out to work unpacking

I finished with the downstairs then moved onto the middle lounge, there wasn't much stuff for them room I needed to go shopping, so I went to the master suite, it was gorgeous, the walls were a powdered blue, the flooring was once again a mahogany hardwood, the wardrobes were all antique, I walked into the bathroom, and was once again amazed the bathtub was more of a jacuzzi, its was set in a black and white theme.

After all the unpacking was finished I decided to go hunt, my throat was starting to burn a bit and I started at forks high school tomorrow, I decided to go straight into the woods I ran for a good ten minutes before I stopped and took a death breath and smelt, I had smelt deer, elk and my favorite mountain lion, I crept up behind it, before I pounced onto its back, I snapped the lions neck before I suck my teeth and tasted the sweet taste of blood, when I completely drained the lion I took of after some elk to complete my fill, I was running back when I heard a snarl behind me.

i turned around to face five huge russet shape shifter wolves, looking at me with menace in their eyes I decided to tap into the power of mind reading to see what they were thinking.

"Shes a leech she must be with the Cullens" the leader of the pack it seems thought

the wolves in front of me turned into men, looking angry all apart from one with a grin on his face.

"Awesome maybe we can be friends, like me with the Cullens" one that goes by the name of Seth said

One of the men sighed and said 'only Seth' under his breath I chuckled slightly

"greeting my name is sam here and this is my pack we assume you new here so we would like to tell you some guild lines" the leader spoke with a deep voice.

"Okay go ahead" I said furiously

"Well no hunting humans we can tell by your eye color that you don't but its a warning also no hunting of Quileute land where you were just now was very close to the border that is all" he finished

The wolves turned around to leave but not before a boy named Jacob turned around winked and said "see you around cutie" it made me shudder

I ran back home at run speed enjoying the rush i got of it while there i went straight into my room and listened to music for the night.

**The next morning**

at about seven o'clock I started getting ready for school I went to my closet and picked some skinny jeans, a t shirt that said bite me on with bats, put it on my bed then went to get in the shower, after about twenty minutes I got out and brushed my teeth then went to put my outfit on, my hair was put up into a messy bun, then I went and put my always in style red converse high tops on, ready to face the day.

I got to the school at about 7.45, I parked my car next to a silver Volvo, it seemed all the other cars were old and rusty, I got out and walked to the main office, I stepped through the door, and was surrounded by plants, I walked up to the front desk where an old lady was sitting when she looked up, she seemed to go into a daze, I love vampire dazzling.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan I'm new here and have come for my schedule" I spoke sweetly.

"umb... erm su-r-r-e ill ju..st get tha-a-a-a-t for y.y.y.-ou" she said still dazed

after the lady gave it to me I walked out and was immediately assaulted by a baby faced male.

"Your Isabella right well I'm mike, mike newton and you and me should hook up you know, how about I take you to dinner" he said cockily #.

"um no thanks, I'll just end up eating you" I said experated and walked away leaving a stunned mike newton standing there.

Morning wasn't any fun, Ive learned all of the stuff before I guess thats what you get for repeating high school over and over again.

It was lunch so I went to the cafeteria and brought some food for props then went and sat with a girl named Jessica I met in Spanish class, while Jessica was gossiping about who knows what I took a look at the students when my eyes landed on them 'vampires' my instincts straight away was to run but as I got a better look I found they were vegetarians, I roamed the table when my breath stopped and I'm sure my heart would go into acceleration if it was still beating, he was here, hes supposed to be dead, I'm sure it looked like I was hyperventilating.

Jessica followed my gaze to them and smirked slightly "those are the Cullen's, don't try anything they stick to themselves, never to let an outsider in, Edward cu" I didn't hear what else she said because I stood up walked over at a slow pace, when I got to the table I saw a pixie like girl looking at me bouncing up and down with excitement, I don't know what came over me, I grabbed Edward by the shirt and proceeded to kiss the hell out of him, I pulled back to see him in a slightly shocked gaze.

"Hey Edward Missed me?" I said coyly

"b. is that you" He said grinning and stuttering.

"H mm" Edward needed no more explanation, and locked lips with me once again, I was so caught up in the kiss, I didn't notice the squealing, loud coughing, or ever throat clearing, when we came up for air that we didn't need, I turned to face one grinning pixie and three confused vampires, so I decided to tell them in the easiest way possible.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, also Edwards fiancée"

**So there it is, ooo I just look what Jacob said, I had to add it in sorry if you didn't like it**

**Bella full powere and the what happened when she woke up from the transformation will be explained in the next chapter.**

**So any way hope you enjoyed it toodles**

***Sadistic-vampire-cullen**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note:**

**So I'm going to update tomorrow but as I usually rush chapters they end up really short, so I've decided to take my time on them, checking them more, and making sure they are longer.**

**I'm going to put the next chapter up tomorrow, but as I've started this they wont come as often, so I'm really sorry**

**Anyways thank you for the great feedback, your all awesome**

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**


	14. Chapter 14

**The End Of An Era**

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**

**So I just want to say thanks for your support on this story, and you know what, you've all really made me carry on and I thank you. **

E.P.O.V

It had been years since I was turned into a vampire, one of the un dead, a monster.

I thought the transformation was one of the most hurtful things I could go through, but I was wrong, decades past and the pain in my heart, left by my Bella was still raging on as strong as ever, you would think 98 years would be enough time to get over it, but its not, you never stop loving you true love.

2 years ago we moved to Forks, Washington, we I mean in my family, there is Carlisle the man who changed me, and his wife Esme who he saved after she tried to commit suicide.

Then there is Rosalie, who was raped and beaten and left for dead, Carlisle also found her, then there is her mate Emmett, who was in a bear attack, Rosalie had Carlisle to change him for her.

Then there is Alice and Jasper, Alice can see the future, and had a vision of us so she decided to seek us out, then there is Jasper, he can control emotions, when these two vampires showed up we were shocked to put it lightly, but not as shocked as Carlisle was when he came home to see his long lost son sitting on the sofa.

As you may realize I am the only one without a mate, its not that I don't have woman throwing their selves at me left right and center, because I do, but they don't understand that my heart is already occupied, and forever it will be.

Nobody apart from Carlisle and Esme know about Bella, I didn't want to tell anyone, but Carlisle just couldn't keep things from his mate, and I don't disrespect him for that, I admire him for not having secrets.

Tomorrow would be the first day of the new semester at Forks high. and so far I was dreading it, I hated repeating school, years after years, but I was keeping up appearances.

To prepare for the day that lay ahead, we all went on a hunting trip, just outside of Alaska,

Carlisle and Esme decided to skip out on this trip, so it was just the five of us going, we ran up to Alaska, and went to the deepest part of the forest, I sniffed the air, and smelt my favorite mountain lion, while the rest went to find other animals.

We got back to the house from hunting just after midnight, Alice ran straight inside pushing past me mumbling under her breath about needing to get our outfits ready for tomorrow.

I walked up the stairs to the third floor where my room resided, the walls were chocolate brown and a deep gold color, paired with a cream carpet, my closet was on the far right through the door which also led to the bathroom, through another door, music laced every single wall, which i have collected over the years, in the corner sat my stereo system, music was like an escape to me, i didn't care about anything, when i listened to the chords and the words I became numb, with no feeling what so ever.

Later that night I settled of watching some television, the pro gramme on was called Naruto, it was an Anime, at first I couldn't understand it, but after time I began to get it more, he was an out cast trying to prove the world he was more than what they saw him.

Alice came bounding in my room at about five in the morning with a big grin on her face, I tried to peek in side her mind, but she was reciting the Italian alphabet in her mind, so I knew she was hiding something.

"Alice what are you keeping from me" I questioned.

"Me? Edward I wouldn't hide anything from you, must you have so little faith in me" She responded a little to innocently, with the ever so recognizable pout on her face.

Before I could start questioning her again she bounded out the room, faster than I had ever seen her run before.

**The Next Morning**

At seven o'clock, I escaped to go and have a shower, I lathered up, then put a towel around my waist, and walked out the bathroom, to come face to face with a cheery Alice, who th-rusted my clothes into my face, and proceeded to tell me that if I don't wear them my piano would suffer, suffice to say I dressed as quickly as i could.

We bounded down to my Volvo, and entered the car, Rosalie up front, while Alice, jasper and Emmett were up back, I knew something was going to happen today by the fact that Alice was still blocking me from her mind, but when I asked her about it she made a motion to zip her lips or just so conventionally flipped me the bird.

When we got to school, as soon as I stepped out of my car I was immediately assaulted by one Lauren Mallory.

"Eddie like welcome back, how was your summer?" She asked in what was supposed to be a flirtatious voice, I peeked into her mind, and cringed back from what I saw in there.

"Fine, bye" I replied shortly, with coldness leaking into my voice.

Morning past in a blur, I can honestly say that the words spoken by the teacher did not sink into my brain, another reason I hated school was because, I knew all this, I knew more than the teachers and they hated it when I called them out to tell then they did something wrong, they don't like to be shown up by there juniors, little do they know I'm probably older than the oldest living family member they have.

Lunch time came, I met all my family at the doors, as we walked through the cafeteria line to get our food, people stopped to look at us, its not like we are not used to it, but it was annoying, I was mind surfing once we got to the table to try and pass the table, but everyones thoughts were surrounded by one person 'the new girl'.

Jessica was talking about us again to the 'new girl' I don't know what bullshit she was saying this time, and I didn't care either.

Okay maybe I did care, i wanted to see what rumors she was saying about my family.

'What the hell is she doing going over there, no one can get Cullen, I mean if I cant then what makes her think she can' Came the nasally voice.

Before I had time to process the thoughts, I was suddenly pulled up out of my seat by the collar of my shirt, I had no time to react, before I felt a pair of familiar, but unfamiliar lips on mine, they were soft warm and inviting, but before I could retaliate, they were removed form my mouth.

I looked up to be stunned by golden orbs watching me.

"Hey Edward missed me?" Her voice was all the same, maybe more musical, her looks more defined, but there was no mistaking that this was my Bella.

"Bella is that you?" I don't think the stunned expression left my face

"Mmm hmm" And then our lips connected once again, I missed this feeling, it was warmth, it was light, it was my day, it was home.

We broke apart breathlessly, to face the looks from my family.

"I knew it I knew it I knew it" Alice sang in her head.

"What the hell just happened, like I'm prettier, oh that Bella is going to get it, swooping in here and stealing Edward of me" I cut of Jessica's thoughts just in time to hear Bella introduce herself.

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella, also Edwards fiancée"

Which was responded by the shocked looks of all my family, wow she stunned every single one of them.

How I love my girl. I thought in my head

"I love you too Edward"

**To Be Continued**

**So I was going to ask if you wanted carlisles point of view for meeting jasper, also if you want Jessica's point of view for this chapter, it wont be that long but a lot of people wanted to see her reaction, and i just couldn't fit it in with this chapter, so tell me if you want any or both.**

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I read some fics from Jpov to see how people portray her, and everyone I have came across she is a bimbo that says like every five seconds, and I didn't want to do that so she is smart but still stuck up and a B**ch, so hope you like it **

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**

**Jessica's P.O.V**

I'm generally a nice person, but I'm having some nasty thoughts right now, about one Bella, this is my town, my school, and shes taking what I want away from me, heres how it started.

New girl, everyone wants to be her friend, boys want her, girls want to be her, all through homeroom and first period it was talk about the new girl, so I decided to pursue her, become her friend, everyone needs friends right?

I got along great with the new girl – Bella, sure she was a little weird, wears strange clothes, and is quite plain, but simply putting it, she was popular and no one even knew her, this is where the trouble began, I'm used to getting all the attention, but in one day its gone in the blink of an eye, my friends, my popularity, my mike newton, and she stole them all.

Everyone knew mike newton was mine, apart from maybe mike himself that is, but SHE just waltzes in from no where, and has nearly every boy lusting after her, Eric and Tyler also, now Eric I'm sure Angela is after him but shes just so shy, but Tyler Crowley is Laurens and no one I repeat no one gets on the wrong side of Lauren, shes evil and conniving, which is why were such great friends.

Bella sat with us at lunch, mostly speaking to me, I was informing her of all the people who to hang with and who to not, I looked up to her to see her eyes trained on the Cullen's table, of course she would want to know all about the inhumanly beautiful people.

The Cullen's moved here from Alaska a few years ago, and have kept to them selves since, they don't speak to anybody apart from their siblings in school, a little hostile if you ask me.

So first there is that damn pixie stick Alice, I think she may be on drugs she is always so damn happy, its unreal, then we have jasper, no matter what he is doing he always looks like he is in pain, I think he is one of them emo kids, then Rosalie who looks down her nose at everybody despite the fact that they have done nothing wrong, then Emmett hes looks a bit goofy, but I was told he is on steroids, no one can be that big, and then there is Edward, I don't know what to say, he is the most gorgeous person of them all, and could get any girl or boy for that matter, hes had proposals for dates and everything else but he says no, word has it that hes batting for the other team, I mean he has to be for turning me down last year.

I started to tell Bella about them "Those are the Cullen's, don't try anything they stick to themselves, never to let an outsider in, Edward cull" I was shocked when she abruptly got up and left the table talk about rude, I was in the middle of a conversation there, I looked to where she was walking and it was in the direction of the Cullen table, I get it shes going to try and hook up with Edward well I have news for her it isn't going to work.

Bella walked up to the table at a leisurely pace, what shock me was what she did next, she grabbed Cullen by the collar of his shirt and slammed her lips onto his, I along with the whole cafeteria were in stunned silence.

When they pulled back Edward looked taken aback, but when he gazed down to bella, his features reformed he looked ecstatic, they said a few words in hushed whispers before their lips were upon each others again.

I couldn't stop the jealousy raging inside of me I mean What the hell just happened, like I'm prettier, oh that Bella is going to get it, swooping in here and stealing Edward of me, why would he want her any way she is a nobody, not good enough for him, I see what he is doing hes going along with it, he doesn't want to embarrass her in front of the whole student body, but I know who he really wants to be with.

I looked across the room again they were still locked in an embrace, finally they stopped and started talking again.

They were speaking to the rest of the Cullen's now, like they have known each other their whole life's, I still don't get it 'What is so special about Bella Swan?'

**So hope you enjoyed it, I'm tried so ill update again tomorrow **

**all thanks to those who reviewed and what not**

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**


	16. Chapter 16

**The End Of An Era**

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**

**Yes i Know its really bad, but I'm tired, and half asleep, so sorry, ill recap if you want from someone else's point of view and try and add more description and stuff.**

I honestly thought the Cullen siblings, apart from Alice, would die from going into shock, well if they wasn't vampires they would, five minutes had passed, and i was just watching the shock going through their faces, Alice was the first to regain herself.

"oh Bella Bella Bella this is so cool I have a new sister and we can go shopping and have so much fun" she said enthusiastically at the speed of light, then ran over to give me a hug.

Emmett was the next to gain composure.

"but how eddies a prude" he belted out, so the whole cafeteria heard and looked up at him at shock.

"Thanks Emmett" Edward Said Curtly

Rosalie looked up and said one word "Explain"

"Well I don't really want to have to explain it twice, so is Carlisle here" I spoke

With a confused look on his face jasper said "Yeah he is at home"

"well I will come by after school is finished and explain Ive got a few choose words to say to him myself" I said grinning mischievously.

When the bell rang for lunch, I got up and walked to class, with Edward as he has that lesson too.

upon entering the classroom, I find that the only empty seat is next to Edward.

all through lesson Edward is holding my hand like he is afraid I'm going to disappear.

for the thousandth time that lesson I turn to stare at my beloved, only to find him glaring at the back of the classroom, i turn to see what has him in such a bad mood, and when I do I see mike newton watching me with lustful eyes (EWW) .

After school had finished, the Cullen siblings and me met in the car park, Edward wanted to ride with me on the way to his house, so jasper drove his Volvo, as he handed his keys over they all wore the same shocked expressions, "I'm not that possessive" Edward muttered

Edward held my door open for me to get in the car "Always the gentlemen" I murmured under my breath.

We drove for about 10 minutes before turning onto a winding road, which led to a 3 story Victorian home, much like my own.

The mother of the house Esme I presume met us at the front door, she was radiating warmth, and had a beaming smile plastered to her face, looks like Alice already told her.

Esme ushered us in the front door, and led us to the lounge, to sit, and wait for Carlisle to come back.

About an hour later the familiar doctor walked through the door.

"Hello Doc Fancy meeting you here" I grinned when he spotted me.

Carlisle's expression could of matched my own "Well I never Isabella Swan"

"Well Carlisle we got some business to get down to later, but now enough with the pleasantry's, I got a story to tell you." I spoke after seeing Alice annoyed face

Well I got changed not long after Edward was assumed dead, I was walking in the forest when something grabbed me, I don't remember much after that apart from the pain, I've been traveling and moving every couple of years, in hopes that the volturi wont catch up to me, which they have not yet, I have been on my own since the change, not trusting vampires to long to stay,i drink from animals much like yourself, I have an aversion to human blood though it smells much the same as it did when i was human, Any Questions?

"Why are the volturi after you" Rosalie questioned, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"Many years ago there was a prophecy, foretold, with was about a vampire, with extraordinary powers, she was meant to take the throne of the vampire world" I recapped

"Wait what does that have to do with you?" Emmett spoke

"Because I am that prophecy, I am that girl" I said slowly to catch there reactions

"So whats your power?" Carlisle muttered looking intrigued.

"Everything, I have every power you could think of"

**So if you want someone else's P.O.V, ask, I hope you enjoyed**

**Love you all**

***Sadistic-vampire-cullen**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people sorry this took so long**

**Enjoy**

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**

Elated, thats what I felt right now, the rush, on enjoyment and love coursing through me, its like nothing I have ever felt before, my Bella was here with me, in the same room, I never thought I would see her again, but it seems someone is looking out for me.

"oh Bella Bella Bella this is so cool I have a new sister and we can go shopping and have so much fun" Alice said at an inhuman speed.

'think of all the clothes I can buy her, I love having new sisters' She also added in her mind.

Emmett was next to make a remark "But how Eddie's a prude"

"Thanks Emmett" I said dryly

'What I didn't say anything wrong' He thought

Rosalie focused her attention on Bella "Explain"

She didn't really care about the story, she just wanted to know if her family was safe.

"Well I don't really want to have to explain it twice, so is Carlisle here" Bella spoke in that heavenly voice.

"Yeah he is at home" Jasper spoke up 'How in the world does she know Carlisle?' he sent in his mind

"well I will come by after school is finished and explain Ive got a few choose words to say to him myself" Bella grinned

Bella and I walked to biology together, upon entering the classroom we split as she had to go and talk to and give a slip to the teacher, when finished the teacher pointed her to the seat next to mine, the only available one.

we sped through the assignment, so had a bit of free time left, which is when I decided to ask her about the incident in the cafeteria.

"So Bella, can you read my mind, I mean I'm sure I didn't speak out loud?" I said in a hushed tone.

"Yes I can but only when I want to, I can switch it of and on when I decide" she replied in the same hushed voice.

That got me wondering, I felt slightly uncomfortable, being able to have my thoughts checked.

"Hey love why cant I read your mind?" I questioned, this really bothered me now, ive never had this problem before.

"I'm a shield Edward" The bell rang at that moment.

We walked out of the door together, then went to our seperate classes.

After the end of school, we met My Bella in the car park, I gave jasper my keys, so I could ride with Bella.

Jasper couldn't respond when he got my keys, as he was shell shocked, I never let anyone drive my cars.

They were like children to me.

When we parked at the front of the house, I ran to Bella's side, to open the door for her, then grabbed her hand to lead her up the path, where my mother Esme was standing with a beaming smile, I assumed Alice filled her in on the basics already.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme Cullen, you must be Bella, I love you already" Esme Spoke with a soft tone

Bella just looked surprised.

Esme ushered us in to front room, where she quizzed Bella on the basics, to pass the time before Carlisle came back.

Before any of us could greet him Bella jumped in.

"Hello doc fancy meeting you here" flashing her white blinding teeth at him.

Carlisle looked over her once before he asked me 'Is that really her Edward?'

I gave a slight nod.

"Well I never Isabella swan" Carlisle murmured, in awe.

"Well Carlisle we got some business to get down to later, but now enough with the pleasantry's, I got a story to tell you." Bella pronounced in a no nonsense tone.

"Well I got changed not long after Edward was assumed dead," Bella pointedly looked at Carlisle when she said that "I was walking in the forest when something grabbed me from behind, I don't remember much after that apart from the pain, it was excruciating. I've been traveling and moving every couple of years, in hopes that the volturi wont catch up to me, They have gotten close a few times but nothing more than that, I have been on my own since the change, not trusting vampires to long to stay for periods of time, I drink from animals much like yourself, I have an aversion to human blood though it smells much the same as it did when i was human, Any Questions?" Bella vocalized.

"Why are the volturi after you" Rosalie questioned, 'I wont let this family be torn apart', was also added in her head.

"many years ago there was a prophecy foretold, which was about a vampire, with extraordinary powers, she was meant to take over the volturi" Bella uttered in a solemn tone.

Then carried on "I guess they have chose to break the vampire laws, as I recall i dont have to join if I don't want to, but they are persistent, never mind I could probably take down the whole guard without batting an eye"

"What does that have to do with you?" said Emmett.

"Because I am that prophecy, I am that girl" she said slowly

"So whats your power" Carlisle pressed intrigued.

"Everything, I have every power you could think of"

Gasps of shock was echoed through thee room.

All I could think was not 'my Bella.'

**Hmm I'm doing recommendations now, so if you want me to put your story on this tell me.**

**READ ___ Only Fools Fall In love BY Notjaneausten**

**Once again thanx for reading**

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**


	18. Chapter 18

**The End Of An Era**

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**

**A.N – Hello, I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating sooner, I'd say its not my fault, but then I wouldn't be telling the truth, I haven't been able to come up with anything to write, so until i do, this is just a filler chapter.**

_**Bella's P.O.V**_

So Edward decided, that he wants me to get to know his family, which is why I'm, sitting in the back on Rosalie's B.M.W with the she-devil herself, Alice and Esme, I'm reluctantly being dragged shopping, in Seattle, no matter how much complaining I do they wont let me get out of it, I tried to jump out of Edwards bedroom window earlier, but Alice was one step ahead of me, and waiting for me at the bottom, Damn future seeing sprite.

We got in the Seattle's limits just before noon, where Alice forced us out of the car, then dragged us into the mall, we went into Christian laboutin first, where Alice said they had the cutest shoes, that she had to get before a two-bit harpy came in, I had to admit the shoes were gorgeous, they were a bright red, 7inch stilettos, with black stripes surrounding the front of the shoe.

An hour later we were out of Christian Laboutin's with 4 pairs of shoes for myself, Rosalie had 6 pairs, and Esme being the most mature one got just one pair, against Alice's wishes of course.

4 Hours Later

We were leaving the mall now, I had brought, by demand, 13 pairs of shoes, 6 pairs of jeans, 4 skirts, and a bunch of top, oh and you got to remember the lingerie, 13 sets.

Alice decided that we should go and see a movie, after we all agreed of 'The Messengers', we walked into the room, and sat in one of the middle rows of seats.

We we at the part of the film, where the man that came to work for the family was getting attacked by crows, when popcorn came sailing by our heads, I looked behind me, as did Rosalie and Esme, Alice was just laughing her little pixie head of, there was only a young couple seated behind us that were laughing hysterically, Rosalie just huffed and flipped them of, then went back to watching the movie.

Fifteen minutes later more popcorn came sailing over our heads, I turned around to see the couple laughing again, but thats not what caught my attention, it was the scent that I would recognize anywhere.

"Edward Antony Masen Cullen if you don't get you but down here now I will cut you up into tiny little pieces and eat them" I shouted, I was seething how could they be so childish, and to impose on our day out, that he organized.

A sheepish looking Edward popped his head out from behind the seat of the couple, and go up, but before he could move he turned to the couple "Thank you for the popcorn" He said in a voice that showed no remorse.

I was pissed.

"The rest of you can come down here as well your not getting away with this you morons" Rosalie called out with an expression of pure rage on her face.

Within a few second they were all standing in front of us, Edward was looking to giddy for my liking, well he is going to be in the midst of my wrath in a moment that expression wont stay on his face for long, Emmett was laughing so loud the room shook, of course the jokester would find this funny, Jasper was standing with calmness, looking at Alice fondly, who was trying to catch her breath from laughing so much, Esme was looking at all the boys with a look that screamed, disappointed, what surprised me the most was that Carlisle was standing there, with a smile on his face, He was always so old (figure of speaking) and responsible.

"Carlisle" Esme gasped in shock, fully registering what she was seeing "Your going to be in so much trouble" She actually tutted.

Rosalie was seething that much I could tell she looked like she was prepared to go into battle with the stance she was at, I can only guess Emmett is not getting any for a long time.

Alice had finally calmed down thanks to jaspers gift, "Jasper I love you" Was all she said with a shit eating grin, Jasper just smiled in response, knowing hes of the hook with her, while I just rolled my eyes at the two of them.

I turned back to Edward, pointed to the exit "You Car NOW" I said with a blank look on my face.

In all of the time it took us to get home, Edward and I didn't exchange one word to each other, he sat there pouting, looking like the kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

As we stepped into the house, I pointed to the lounge "Get" I hissed at him, he looked startled by the sound of my voice, It's not like I've never been annoyed with him, even in our human lives, he was annoying, but I love annoying Edward just as much as the rest of him, its just that I always forgave him so quickly, today he is going to get a taste of his own medicine.

"Sit down and don't move, wait for the others to get back" Edward looked scared I just wanted to give him a big hug and tell him I'm not angry anymore, but where is the fun in that.

We didn't have to wait long for the rest of them to come back, Emmett on arrival looked like a wounded puppy, he needed petting, jasper didn't look fazed at all, Alice is to soft, I couldn't tell with Carlisle as he has a good poker face.

We made all the boys sit on the couch, next to each other, it was a bit difficult, as there were four men, sitting on a three seater, but why should they be comfortable.

"Right here is what is going to happen, we are going to take away one thing from you that you love for a month" I spoke with authority.

"Emmett you will be going with out sex" The look on his face was priceless, I wanted to laugh out load so i did just that, hey I'm evil what can you say.

"Carlisle you can not read medical journals/books of that kind" Poor Carlisle I don't think he did anything else.

"Edward no piano, no wait I like listening to you so thats out of the question, erm oh I know, you are not allowed to use the Volvo" If he looked bad when I mentioned the piano, then I don't want to describe what he is looking now.

"Jasper your not allowed to eat human food, cause I know that you don't do that anyway but you are all sweet and I love you" Alice said, looks like jasper is getting of with this.

**Hmm, you It was just a bonding chapter for the girls, sorry if you didnt like it, and sorry i havent updated in so long :D**

**READ:**** Twilight diaries and Alice with chocolate. ****by ****i-love-Stefan Salvatore-4ever. **

**Sadistic-vampire-cullen**


	19. Authors note sorry

Hello, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in like months *forgive me?

Anyway I've decided to completely revamp this story as the chapters were written in like 10 minutes each I didn't really put a lot of thought into them, and I didn't check the grammar or anything before uploading each chapter which in itself is pure laziness on my part.

So I'm still going with the same story line but it's going to be worded better and have none of the mistakes my first attempt had, also it's not going to be dragged out for long.

So my first update will on Tuesday the 30th August at about 7 o'clock (that's united kingdom time btw).

Anyway farewell and have a happy Monday.

Sadistic-vampire-cullen


End file.
